


I Wish I Was There For You

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Every action or inaction has consequences, the paladins are about to realise this when they meet a stranger they didn't know existed. But now they wished they had.





	I Wish I Was There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between me Langsty-mc-langstface and Rwby-oneshot-maker.  
> find us on Tumblr

The stadiums vibrated with excitement as more Galrans filed into the seats and stands, pushing and shoving for the best view possible for todays gladiator fight.  
They were on the brink of becoming a small riot all in the name of todays show, all because today the reigning champion was to fight..

There was no announcer to tell them when the fight was about to begin, but they all knew.

A silence swept across the crowds as a large hulking giant figure swaggered into the middle of the dirt covered arena. He was so large that his slave uniform was much too small and while he did wear a pair of old torn and blood stained pants, his wide muscular chest remained bare.  
He was the Dominator.  
An alien from the planet Trio’ijan, renowned for their unparalleled strength and vicious nature. He had quickly rose to fame after tearing apart many of his foes with his own four hands.  
His face was like that of a hairless bear, with teeth much too long and sharp to belong in the mouth of anything that wasn't savage.   
His chest was covered in scars a testament to just how many fights he had not only survived but came out triumphant.  
He rose his four arms into the air and the crowds cheered for him, so loudly that it seemed like the building was shaking from the sheer volume they produced.  
A cocky smirk spread across his face as in two wide steps he was back at his starting gate and retrieving an axe so big that it had taken five sentries just to bring it to the arena to prepare for the fight.  
However despite its size Dominator carried it as effortlessly over one shoulder as a child would carry a toy.  
As the opposite gate began to raise allowing his opponent to come through, he felt unafraid.  
He was undefeated and knew that no matter who he was to fight today, they, like everyone else he has ever faced, would end up bleeding and begging for a swift merciful death.  
He was The Dominator, and he could defeat anyone.

Then his opponent stepped out of the shadows and all the colour drained from his face, as soon as he saw those glowing green eyes, he knew this wasn't a normal fight.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the originally scheduled fighter has since perished.”

Boos echoed from the stands and the Dominator tightened his grip on his axe as the figure stepped into the light and the crowd's mood quickly changed from anger to exhilaration.

“So we proudly present for your viewing pleasure... El Diablo!”

The deceptively skinny creature slowly walked into the centre of the arena with a large smile on his face, he blew kisses to the crowds, and to an untrained eye would appear to be completely defenceless.  
But Dominator knew that was not the case.

The creature was tall, though not as tall as his opponent, he was still easily 6ft with a deceptively skinny and lanky appearance. he has a lean muscular body type much like a swimmer cutting through the water, he had light blue skin hidden under black and purple Golran armour. Their arms even when compared to their overall height was wrong, they seemed just a little bit too large and like they should be on a taller creature. From the way they rolled their arms as they stretched returning to the starting gate, they seemed to work in every direction, almost as if their arms had no bones yet they still seemed to have some kind of structure beneath the skin. Their face may of been considered handsome, with a strong jaw line and a permanent cocky smile on his lips. Piercing green eyes surrounded by slightly darker green marks splattered across the skin like what humans would call freckles, an extra set of clear eyelids seemed to act as some kind of added protection lay over the top of the eyes like a glossy film.

This was the fighter that all champions feared.

He was known only as El Diablo to his opponent, but his real name, the one given to him by his mother and not the Galra that kidnapped him, was Junior.

Junior smiled at Dominator and winked at him as a small holographic count down appeared in the middle of the arena.  
Dominator swallowed, he had heard so many stories of the man standing in front of him, what he could do and who he was.  
In that moment Dominator realised a couple things:  
One: he wasn't sure he could win this fight, and two: he didn't want to die.  
As the countdown was running into its last few ticks Dominator suddenly ran forwards yelling:  
“Please! I'll fight anyone but him! Please I want to live! Don't make me face this monster!”

However his begging fell on deaf ears as the countdown reached zero and a loud buzzer rang.  
That was when the fight began, and Dominator knew he was now counting down to his death.

 

Soon as the buzzer sounded Junior had darted forwards, moving so fast that it was hard to see him with the naked eye.  
Dominator was barely able to keep track of where he was, spinning round and round to follow where he was going. 

Suddenly Junior changed directions from running circles around Dominator making him spin round like an idiot, to jumping up in the air and aiming a kick right at Dominators chest.  
By some miracle Dominator was able to block the attack with the handle of his axe, stumbling backwards with a look of shock on his face.  
For a moment he thought that maybe the so called demon wasn't truly as bad as everyone said he was.  
Then his axe handle shattered into splinters in his hands.  
Dominator stared at Junior in horror, if that had been him then there was no doubt about it, he would of been dead where he stood.  
Junior merely shrugged at him as some kind of mocking apology as he charged in again.  
This time Dominator wasn't so lucky.  
Every small jab Junior landed caused agony to bloom from the point of impact.

Five blows was all it took for Dominator to stumble back with blood dripping down from his mouth..  
Five blows was all it took for every rib to be shattered, the fragments lodging themselves in his lungs.  
Five blows was all it took for Junior to kill yet another opponent.

The crowds erupted into cheers, they screamed for him and the blood that he spilled.  
However Junior didn't celebrate along with them, instead he walked over to his fallen opponent with an unreadable expression on his face.  
Dominator lay on the ground, his chest covered in the scars he was once so proud of now caved in and no longer moving.  
It would never move again.

Junior looked at his face, eyes open displaying the terror and pain of his death.  
He wasn't sad, or angry, or even disturbed by what he had done.  
Merely numb to it now.  
Three years of nothing but killing others would do that to a person.

However Junior was better than most.  
He had to be better, he had something to prove.  
He kneeled down so that he was next to Dominator’s large head, he knew that the sentries would soon be along to escort him back to his cell and take Dominator away to be either incinerated or experimented on by the Druids.  
Slowly and carefully he placed his hands over Dominators face and closed his eyes.  
It wasn't much but he deserved to rest now.

“For you dad” Junior whispered to himself as sentries flooded the arena pointing their guns at him gesturing for him to move.  
He could take them all out no problem, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered.  
It's not like he's scared of the druids anymore, or torches or even death.  
No.  
He needed to keep fighting so that he could prove himself to be strong.  
And prove himself to really be his father's son.

Junior walked along the halls his shoulders back and head held high. Every step he took he just excreted confidence from every pore, smiling and waving to those he recognized that are still alive and conscious.  
He knew that seeing someone come back from a fight did more for moral than any amount of food promised by the guards ever could.  
Seeing someone live made them think that perhaps they too had a chance to survive their next match and maybe just maybe they could somehow return home to their people and families. He slowed down as he passed a slightly smaller cell containing only one woman chained to the wall, he eventually stopped to smirk at her.”hello Jrax’aa, another win today, do I get a kiss?”

The Balmeran rolled her eyes as she looked up from the dirty floor. She spat blood before smiling. “Nice try, El Diablo.” though her expression screamed anger, there was no venom in her tone. Her gaze softened slightly as she looked him over, subtly checking for injuries while ignoring her own. A large gash across her stomach that was badly bandaged and already bleeding through.  
Junior only needed a glance to know that she didn't have long left.   
Infection or the Druids would take her now.  
Sure he was sad about that but it was a fact of life here.  
Friends died, no one lasted forever so there was no point in getting attached.  
“Well perhaps tomorrow then, just need you to stick around for it.” He winked and a bark of bitter laughter escaped her throat.  
“We both know that's not going to happen. But tell you what, find me in the next life and i'll give you as many kisses as you quiznarking want.”   
A small sad smile crossed Juniors face “...i'll hold you to that… i look forward to seeing you again.”

He hesitated a moment longer then he knew he should've outside her cell, getting what he knew would be the last look at someone in another life if he had the chance, he may of called friend.  
He continued on heading towards his cell, not stopping in front of another cell incase he had to see yet more death today.

 

Compared to the other cells in the compound Junior’s was practically luxurious.   
It was slightly larger with an actual bed and toilet rather than a pile of hay and a slightly stinkier pile of hay.  
He had earned this special treatment from the crowds he brought in every night, though he was still a prisoners, unlike other gladiators the Galra wanted to keep him alive.  
They wanted to see how far he could go and wanted to give him gifts to say that they helped El Diablo get to the very top.  
The armour that he was now shedding off and abandoning in the far corner was one such gift.

He was only wearing a sleek black skin tight suit created by the Druids to keep him from drying out.  
It was in no way as comfortable like his beautifully wet home planet of lush green swamps and thick damp fogs, but it kept him alive and that's all that mattered.  
He lay down on his hard bed and his eyes drifting over to the new prisoners huddled together in the cell next to his own.  
They all looked to frail and tired. All on the edge of exhaustion but too traumatised by what had just happened to them to actually sleep.  
If they didn't sleep then they didn't have a chance in their fights tomorrow.  
Slowly Junior closed his eyes and began to hum.  
This seemed to catch the attention of a few.  
But Junior was no longer paying attention to them, instead focusing on the words that began to pour out of his mouth carried by his hauntingly beautiful voice.

“They came from far away  
And though they look strange  
They came here to save us  
They came here so we could live 

Sleep child of the stars  
Your heritage will protect you  
It will make you strong   
It will set you free

They flew to our home  
And liberated our people  
They fought off the threat  
They came here so we could live

Sleep child of the stars  
Your heritage will protect you  
It will make you strong   
It will set you free

They stayed for a while  
And we were protected  
But soon they had to go   
They had to go and protect others

Sleep child of the stars  
Your heritage will protect you  
It will make you strong   
It will set you free

They left our home  
And we were defenseless  
They may of gone but   
We were stronger  
They made you my star-child”

He held onto the words of the song his mother would whisper to him from the early days of this life. Back when he was still a child and hoping that they would be rescued before he would ever have to spill a single drop of blood. Those words were like a prophecy. The only thing keeping him going through the hell he had been forced into.

As the song died away and the soft snores came from the opposite cell, Junior allowed himself to drift off into an uneasy slumber.


End file.
